The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Unexpected Visit & the Long Stay
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry shows up unexpected at Flynn's house after two weeks of not seeing Flynn, but the stay turns out to be a long one due to fatigue.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Unexpected Visit & the Long Stay

Flynn has not seen Henry for two weeks, so he couldn't believe that he had to do some things on his own to occupy his time. After all, beforehand, he had seen Henry just about every day. He was having Henry withdrawals, so he attempted to do some things to satisfy his withdrawals, such as play video games, relax in the hot tub and enjoy bacon. However, nothing he seemed to do managed to satisfy his withdrawals. After a week, his withdrawals turned into depression. He would sometimes even cry. In fact, one day, out of the blue, he yelled, "I miss Henry" and then he broke out sobbing.

One day, he was relaxing in the hot tub, still depressed, and still crying when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled in tears, and then he tried to gain composure on his trip from the hot tub to the door. He opened the door, and there stood Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I just wanted to come and visit you during my break from my science work," Henry said.

"Is that what you were doing the last two weeks?" Flynn asked, still trying to hold in his crying.

"Time kept going away from me," Henry said. "I always get carried away in my science work."

Flynn then could not hold in his crying any longer, and allowed the tears to flow from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Flynn asked in tears.

"Honestly, I don't, and I am supposed to be a genius," Henry said.

"I have spent the last two weeks depressed off and on," Flynn explained, still crying.

"Why, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I missed you so much," Flynn said. "The afternoons we spent together, riding our bikes, playing in the park, relaxing in the hot tub and eating bacon. Why did you have to go so long without seeing me? Why?"

Flynn then hugged Henry and cried on his shoulder. Henry hugged Flynn back and Flynn cried in his arms.

"It is okay, Flynn," Henry said. "It's okay. I am here now."

"No, it's not," Flynn said, crying in Henry's arms. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is, Flynn," Henry said. "It's my fault that we didn't spend much time with each other. I was carried away with my personal projects. But, I will make it up to you. Just stop crying."

"I'm sorry, Henry," Flynn said. "I just missed you so much."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "I tell you what, how about we relax in the hot tub for a little while together, just the two of us."

"Okay, let's do it," Flynn said, and he started back towards the hot tub while Henry started to the bathroom to get ready for the hot tub. However, Flynn felt his depression overwhelm him and he ran towards his hot tub. He knelt at the edge of the hot tub and sobbed. Henry saw that Flynn was sobbing at his hot tub right before he entered the bathroom and went to try to comfort Flynn.

"Flynn, I know you miss me, but I am here, now," Henry said. "What more do you want?"

Flynn sobbed so hard, he couldn't say anything.

"Flynn . . ." Henry said. Henry sighed and then he continued, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to go two weeks without seeing you."

Flynn still was sobbing too hard to respond.

"Flynn, if you were so upset over this, then why didn't you come over to my house?" Henry asked.

Flynn finally, but barely said something, "Because . . . I wanted . . . you . . . to come here."

"Flynn, you know since that weekend you spent at my house, you are always welcome to come there anytime you want to," Henry said. "Plus, I made that hot tub just for you."

"I appreciate . . . that . . . but, I . . . wanted you . . . to come here, too," Flynn said through sobs.

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "Maybe we can establish a balance between me coming here, and you coming to my place."

"That's . . . a good idea," Flynn said.

"Okay, Flynn, go ahead and get in the hot tub, and I'll join you," Henry said.

Flynn got in the hot tub, which soothed him out of his crying state while Henry went into the bathroom to change into his swimming suit. Henry changed into his swimming suit and then he emerged from the bathroom to join Flynn in the hot tub.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "And if it makes you feel any better, I miss you, too. You help bring so much joy to my life."

"That is one of the best things anybody has ever said to me," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"Well, how about we relax in here for a little while and then maybe we can go to the park or something, okay, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry relaxed in the hot tub, and once again, they both dozed off in the hot tub. About two hours later, Flynn and Henry woke up, and Flynn said, "I'll go check the weather to see if it is safe for us to go to the park."

"You do that, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn activated the weather app on his phone, looked at it, and said, "Looks like we can go."

"Okay, let's do it," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry got out of the hot tub, dried off and put some play clothes on. They both put on their biking safety gear and then they got their bikes from the apartment entrance and then they both rode their bikes off to the park.

The park was very sparse, which meant Henry and Flynn could pretty much do whatever they wanted to without any interruptions. They both decided to play some basketball for a little while. Henry played better than he did in games past, so much so that he retained the lead early in the game and built on it until Flynn started making just about every shot he took. The next thing you know, Henry's lead slowly began to dwindle until Flynn made enough shots to grab the lead from Henry and kept it. After about an hour of basketball, they took a break and sat on the bench.

"It's so good to play basketball with you again," Flynn said.

"It's great to play with you, too, Flynn," Henry said. "You're a great basketball player."

"You're really improving in your basketball playing," Flynn said.

"You are, too," Henry said. "So, do you want to play anymore or what?"

"Let's play some more, and then we can go back to my place," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry returned to playing basketball at the park. Flynn got the lead, but Henry scored enough to keep it under twelve points. Henry was able to tie the score twice in the first fifteen minutes, but Flynn managed to retain the lead. The third time Henry tied the score, he managed to gain a four point lead over Flynn, but Flynn managed to tie the score. Henry then regained a lead and went on a scoring run. Flynn broke the scoring run, but not before Henry built a twelve point lead over Flynn. Flynn cut the lead to six, but Henry built the lead back up, and continued to build it. The next time Flynn scored, Henry had a twenty point lead. Henry then continued to build on his lead, and by the time they finished an hour of basketball, Henry had a thirty-four point lead over Flynn. They sat on the bench again.

"Henry, you are really gifted in the basketball industry," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I didn't realize I was doing so well. I just kept playing and lo and behold, the score was in my favor."

"I know you are feeling tired after all the hard work you put forth in playing basketball today," Flynn said.

"I sure am," Henry said. "I am not sure I will make it to your place."

"Well, let's just sit here for a little while and then we will try to bike to my place," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry continued to sit and relax on the bench. Henry however fell asleep a few minutes later on the bench. Flynn did not want to wake Henry up, so he decided to sit there and wait for Henry to wake up. About an hour passed, and Flynn decided he was going to try to bike Henry to his place without waking him up. Flynn had someone take Henry's bike back to the apartment, and then he had someone carry Henry to the apartment. Flynn then rode his bike back to the apartment. When he got there, he put his bike just inside the apartment entrance, and waited for Henry and his bike. When the bike came, Flynn put it just inside the apartment entrance. When that someone came with Henry, Flynn had that someone follow him to his apartment room. Flynn unlocked the door to his apartment room, and had that someone put Henry on the couch before that someone left the apartment. Flynn then took Henry's shoes and socks off, put a blanket over Henry, and ran the fan in the living room to cool Henry off. Flynn then went to his room, changed into his swimming suit and took a relaxing dip in the hot tub.

Henry woke up about three hours after he was tucked in on the couch. He realized that it was about ten o'clock at night, and then he went to the hot tub where Flynn was.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "You didn't have to get up."

"I know, but when I woke up, it was late, so I need to get home," Henry said.

"No, you don't," Flynn said. "You can stay here for the night, and then go home in the morning. Getting adequate rest is the more important thing for you now."

"Okay, Flynn, I'll stay," Henry said.

Henry changed into his swimming suit, and joined Flynn on the hot tub.

"We had fun, didn't we, Flynn?" Henry said.

"We sure did, Henry," Flynn said. "I hope we can have more fun in the near future."

"You can count on it, Flynn," Henry said. "And remember, you don't have to wait for me to come to your house. You are welcome at mine."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Now, let's get some rest. I'm tired."

"I am tired, too," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry relaxed and fell asleep at the hot tub.


End file.
